


16th Time is the Charm.

by ebonypsyche



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Future Fic, Love/Hate, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonypsyche/pseuds/ebonypsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so many times that you can have your heart broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16th Time is the Charm.

 

__

_Only so many times you can have your heart broken._

 _  
_

That's what he tells himself as Logan slips into bed with her. She stiffens and he knows that she going to leave him in the morning. 

Not that he doesn't deserve it. They've been back and forth, slowly changing what they want and who they are and in the process they've become everything the told themselves they would refuse to be. 

But a real life just does that to you sometimes. 

In the morning she slips out, a soft kiss to his cheek and a paper of his latest scandal in her place. He turns and throws the paper away, not reading it and continues on with his day, because after all this time he's developed a routine. 

After all, this was time number nine. 

__  
_ Only so many times you can have your heart broken. _

_  
_

A change of venue helps spices up their break-up. 

Yeah he knows he's thoroughly fucked when that thought comes to mind but then again he knew this little tidbit for a while hasn't he? 

The fact is he knows she'll be back because of it. As much as she craved normality she attracted the unusual and it's not like she'll call up _Weevil_ again anytime soon. 

She throws a plate at his head and he weaves when he should have ducked and finds himself with a face full of china. It jars him into remembering that this time around their break-up is her fault. 

“Just go.” He finally utters, suddenly exhausted and hopeful that this time reconciliation isn't far off. As she passed him, he grabs her and kisses her, frustration and patience intertwined in his lips.

She pulls back and glares at him before walking off and Logan just chuckles and heads to bed. 

It's lucky number thirteen, he figures. The routine can wait until mornin _g._

 __  
_ _

_Only so many times you can have your heart broken._

 _  
_

She's said nothing to him for two weeks. Doting on Lynn apparently is beyond a full time job and one which Logan apparently isn't qualified for. 

His eyes follows her movements over his newspaper and yet she still manage to suddenly appear right before him. 

“I want a divorce.”

He sighs and puts down the paper and looks at the manila envelope in her hand. Their relationship had actually been running smoothly this time around but why should a little thing like that stand in their way? 

“A separation would be easier you know.” He idly comments as he reaches for the manila envelope to see which house she'll be hiding out in until this mood blows over. And he freezes.

There in black and white is a plan detailing exactly just how Logan will stay out of her life while being a good father to Lynn and still maintaining a respectable image. No alimony requests just partial child support. 

He looks up at a sad smile she has on her face and wonders how many signs he's missed. 

It's over. 

“Logan, can I offer just one piece of advice?” She doesn't wait for him to nod mutely before continuing. “Just find Veronica already. Tell her that you miss her.”

Meg kissed him goodbye for the sixteenth time. 

And Logan found a new routine. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fanfic Fiesta over on LJ with the prompt "She kisses me goodbye/For the sixteenth time."~James Marsters (Smile)


End file.
